peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Creedence Clearwater Revival
Creedence Clearwater Revival, often referred to as simply Creedence or CCR, was an American rock band active in the late 1960s and early 1970s. The band consisted of lead vocalist, lead guitarist, and primary songwriter John Fogerty, his brother rhythm guitarist Tom Fogerty, bassist Stu Cook and drummer Doug Clifford. Their musical style encompassed the roots rock, swamp rock, and blues rock genres. Despite their San Francisco Bay Area origins, they played in a Southern rock style, with lyrics about bayous, catfish, the Mississippi River, and other popular elements of Southern United States iconography, as well as political and socially-conscious lyrics about topics including the Vietnam War. The band performed at the 1969 Woodstock Festival in Upstate New York. After four years of chart-topping success, the group disbanded acrimoniously in late 1972....Creedence Clearwater Revival's music is still a staple of U.S. radio airplay; the band has sold 26 million albums in the United States alone. Rolling Stone ranked the band 82nd on its list of the 100 greatest artists of all time. (Read more at Wikipedia) Links To Peel Peel started playing Creedence Clearwater Revival in 1968, before the band's debut single and album had been issued in the UK. Their back-to-basics, rootsy rock style chimed with a move towards simpler music at the end of the 1960s and was very much to his taste. Creedence's music, particularly long, danceable tracks like "Keep On Chooglin'", was also played by Jeff Dexter on his live DJ gigs, contributing to Creedence's underground reputation. "Proud Mary", from their second LP, Bayou Country, made their name internationally and was a hit in the US and Europe before its belated release in the UK. On his 27 April 1969 show, Peel was disappointed that the music press did not acknowledge his role in discovering the group in the UK: "They were apparently discovered a couple of months ago by Jonathan King which will come as a surprise to regular listeners to this programme who heard them over a year ago." After that, they became one of the most commercially successful bands of their era and performed at the Royal Albert Hall in April 1970, when Peel and his mother saw them. On his 26 August 1987 show he mentioned that he was impressed with the group not performing any encores at the event. Shows Played ;1969 * 02 February 1969: Good Golly Miss Molly (LP: Creedence Clearwater Revival) Fantasy *16 March 1969: Proud Mary (LP - Bayou Country) Fantasy *27 April 1969: Proud Mary (single) Liberty *11 May 1969: Bad Moon Rising (7") Fantasy *18 May 1969: Penthouse Pauper (LP: Bayou Country) Liberty *27 September 1969: Green River (LP - Green River) Fantasy *15 November 1969: Sinister Purpose (LP – Green River) Liberty *29 November 1969: It Came Out Of The Sky (LP – Willy And The Poor Boys) Fantasy *13 December 1969: It Came Out Of The Sky (LP - Willy And The Poor Boys) Fantasy ;1970 *17 January 1970: It Came Out of The Sky (LP - Willy And The Poor Boys) Fantasy *07 March 1970: Effigy (LP - Willy And The Poor Boys) Liberty *18 April 1970: Travellin’ Band (single) Liberty *05 September 1970: Before You Accuse Me (LP - Cosmo's Factory) Liberty ;1972 *04 February 1972: Pagan Baby (LP – Pendulum) Liberty *Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 2: Pagan Baby (LP - Pendulum) Fantasy *Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 3: Keep On Chooglin’ (LP - Bayou County) Liberty *Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 4: Before You Accuse Me (LP - Cosmo's Factory) Fantasy *18 August 1972: Pagan Baby (LP - Pendulum) Fantasy ;1978 *27 July 1978: Pagan Baby (LP- Pendulum) Liberty ;1980 *09 July 1980: Pagan Baby ;1985 *30 July 1985: It Came Out Of The Sky (LP – Willy And The Poor Boys) EMI ;1987 *26 August 1987: Tombstone Shadow (LP - Green River) Fantasy *08 September 1987: Wrote A Song For Everyone (LP – Green River) reissue ;1999 *17 November 1999: 'Sinister Purpose (LP-Green River)' (Fantasy) ;2000 *April 2000 (FSK): Wrote A Song For Everyone (LP - Green River) Fantasy *June 2000 (FSK): Wrote A Song For Everyone (LP - Green River) Fantasy ;2001 *14 August 2001: Sinister Purpose (LP - Green River) Fantasy *22 August 2001: Bad Moon Rising *09 September 2001 (BBC World Service): Bad Moon Rising (album - Green River) Fantasy ;2003 *04 February 2003: 'Sinister Purpose (LP: Green River)' (Liberty) *09 October 2003: 'Travelin Band' (LP - Bad Moon Rising) (Ace/Fantasy) ;2004 *31 August 2004: 'Lodi (LP-Green River)' (Fantasy) See Also * UK Singles Chart Number Ones External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists